


Your Name/ And Yet

by Schweet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Original Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet





	Your Name/ And Yet

Cradling such a beautiful sound in my mind  
My clumsy tongue and harsh mouth unworthy of such elegant syllables

And yet I speak it

My selfish heart and greedy voice  
Desperate for the peace it brings  
Starving for the release it brings  
Relieved when your name springs intact from my bloody, broken lips

Terrified-  
Of when I will stain the purity of your name  
Cripple the wings upon which it soars  
Of when my jagged edges will wound the delicate melody  
Dull the brilliance with which it shines

My hands clasped upon my mouth  
Your name held within  
Savouring the feel on my tongue  
The taste of that holy sound

Aching for it to bloom from the poisoned soil of my soul  
For your roots to cleanse the arson from my veins  
For your stem burst forth from the single crack in the face of my cliffs  
For your leaves to shelter me from the pounding rains and the harsh rays of the day

Beauty tainted by my pain  
Your roots paralyzed by my poison  
Your stem isolated from all that you deserve  
Your leaves wilting from the burdens that should mine  
Delicate ecosystem ruined by the acid clinging to my skin

The seed of your name ripped daily from my chest  
An orchid treated as a weed  
To be watered one day in the garden of another’s mouth

 

And yet I speak it


End file.
